ya no somos amigos?
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: este es mi primer fic romantico
1. Chapter 1

Ya no somos amigos?

Las cosas han estado bien entre los blaiders que tanto queremos , amamos y aveces odiamos excepto porque Ginga ha estado actuando diferente ha estado ignorando a Madoka y ella le pregunto a kyoya si el sabe algo

Madoka: kyoya necesito tu ayuda

Kyoya: que pasa?

Madoka: pues... ginga me a estado evitando si me quedo en un lugar el se va, si yo me voy el se queda, ya no ha estado viniendo a B-Pit , incluso envia a kenta para darme a pegasus y repararlo , tambien le pide recojerlo tambien y si estamos en el mismo lugar no me dirige la palabra. quiero saber que pasa con el , tu sabes algo?

Kyoya: no , no se nada pero ahora que lo mencionas es verdad, cuando fue la ultima vez que hablaron?

Madoka: como hace 2 meses cuando vino a recojer a pegasus del taller

Kyoya: y no paso nada? quiero decir, no le hiciste o dijiste nada fuera de lo normal?

Madoka:no todo fue muy normal

Kyoya: entonces deberias hablar con el, no sera que te odie o algo parecido, creo que ya salio de beypark mejor alcanzalo

Madoka: si tienes razon vaya quien diria que das tan buenos consejos , ire rapido , cubreme en la tienda mientras vengo . adios

Kyoya: tiene razon no sabia que tan buenos consejos puedo dar (penso) ... espera atender su tienda?, madoka!

Entonces se fue pensando que la razon de que el la evitaba era que ya no queria ser su amigo penso que talvez hizo algo que lo molestara o que simplemente la odia, despues lo encontro caminando en la calle el intento escapar pero ella fue mas rapida y se le puso enfrente y le hablo

Ginga: que pasa?

Madoka: quiero una explicacion porque me has estado evitando e ignorando por mucho tiempo

Ginga: no tengo idea de que hablas!

Madoka: yo creo que si , que pasa me odias?

Ginga: no...yo ...lo que pasa es que...

Madoka: que pasa? , quiero que las cosas sean como antes

Ginga: yo...mira no tengo que decirte nada!

Madoka: claro que si y no me movere hasta que me des una explicacion!

Ginga: te equivocas , me debo ir

Madoka: pues no me movere

Ginga: solo vete!...largate de mi vida!

En ese momento ,madoka empezo a llorar y unos segundos despues ginga se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se arrepintio

Ginga: oye ... no era mi intencion , no quise decir eso

Madoka: (llorando) si eso piensas, esta bien ya no seremos amigos ,Se acabo!

Madoka salio corriendo llorando y ginga venia detras de ella con la esperanza de alcanzarla pero ella se negaba y por tantas lagrimas no veia por donde iba ella estaba cruzando la calle pero venia un auto y no lo vio entonces la atropello y ginga se irrumpio en lagrimas

Ginga: MADOKA!

Mientras la ambulancia se la llevaba ginga decidio subirse a la ambulancia y mientras la veia en esa condicion no dejaba de llorar y pensaba con claridad las cosas y se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 - QUE PASA CONTIGO?

Despues del accidente el se quedo ahi esperando pacientemente a que despertara un rato despues llegaron muchos de sus amigos llegaron a ver como estaba ella

Kenta: ya desperto?

Ginga: no y no se cuando lo hara

Benkei: espero que estes arrepentido

Ginga: y porque deberia de estarlo ella fue a buscarme ese dia

Kyoya: y sabes porque te fue a buscar?, (suspiro) dinos que paso

Ginga: si ,pues ella queria una explicacion de porque la he estado evitando y porque no le he dirigido la palabra pero me negue a contestarle y dije algunas cosas que no debia y se fue llorando entonces la segui ella queria que me alejara despues paso un auto y no lo vio entonces la atropello y ni siquiera se detuvieron siguieron conduciendo para que no los identificaran entonces llame a la ambulancia lo mas rapido que pude , pero no ha despertado

Benkei: y quien crees que tiene la culpa ?

Ginga: tienes razon, pero porque penso que ya no eramos amigos?

Kenta: no has notado como has estado actuando durante estos dos meses la has estado ignorando tanto que penso que ya no eran amigos!

Benkei: a todo esto porque la has ignorado todo este tiempo? acaso te hizo algo?

Ginga: no claro que no es solo que...

Kyoya: es solo que? oye tu no eres asi

Ginga:no se como explicarlo

Kenta: pues hazlo porque gracias a eso madoka casi muere ayer!

Benkei: es cierto dilo ya!

Ginga: esque no se como lidiar con mis sentimientos hacia ella! , lo que pasa es que me enamore de ella y no se como explicarselo asi que decidi no hacerlo porque talves ella no siente lo mismo

Benkei: estas bromeando? , claro que siente lo mismo!

Ginga: como lo sabes?

Kyoya: acaso estas ciego o ke?

Kenta: estas diciendo que la hiciste sufrir tanto solo por miedo a confesarle un sentimiento que ambos comparten?

Ginga: me siento como un idiota

Kyoya: deberias

Kenta: cuando despierte sera mejor que le confieses tus sentimientos porque eso es lo que mejor la va a ayudar ya que todo sera muy diferente ahora en su condicion

Ginga: tienes razon

Benkei: sera mejor que no le digamos lo que paso gracias al accidente es mejor que el doctor se lo diga porque esto es demasiado no se merece sufrir tanto

Ginga: tienes razon nunca me imagine que ella quedaria asi

Kenta: hagamos una promesa no la vamos a abandonar en estas condiciones, vamos a estar ahi para ella

Todos: si

Se hizo de noche los demas se fueron menos Ginga quien se quedo toda la noche cuidandola hasta que ella desperto y encontro a ginga sentado junto a ella

Madoka: ginga?

Ginga: por fin despertaste estaba muy preocupado no sabia que haria si te perdiera

Madoka: enserio?

Ginga: claro que si porque me importas mucho y la razon de que te he ignorado asi es que ..te amo y no sabia como decirtelo por el temor de que no sintieras lo mismo y cada vez que estaba cerca de ti me ponia nervioso y no sabia como reaccionar asi que te evite por completo , perdoname

Madoka: entonces era eso...(llorando)..Que diablos pasa contigo?

Ginga: que?

Madoka: primero somos amigos, despues me evitas por completo, despues te niegas a hablarme , luego me pides que salga de tu vida y ahora me vienes con que me amas, Porque ginga? ,Porque juegas conmigo de esta manera? de verdad que no te entiendo! ahora me arrepiento de enamorarme de ti ! tanto que ya no se si seguir siendo tu amiga

Ginga: pero, todavia quiero ser tu amigo

Madoka: pues demuestralo y deja de ser un idiota total!

Ginga: de verdad lo crees?

Madoka: pues asi es como te has portado todo este tiempo!

Ginga: pues desde hoy hare todo lo que pueda para recuperar tu amistad y si tengo suerte recuperar tu amor, lo juro por mi espiritu blaider

Madoka: pues suerte con eso

Ginga: creeme que no me rendire hasta lograrlo

Doctor: veo que despertaste

Madoka: si gracias por la ayuda, cuando me podre ir?

Doctor: pues hoy pero tengo algo que decirte

Madoka: que?

Ginga: madoka tienes que ser fuerte y los chicos y yo no te dejaremos sola en esto vamos a estar ahi para ti todo el tiempo que podamos

Madoka: que pasa? me estan asustando

Doctor: tuviste un dano severo en tu sistema inmunologico y tus piernas no responden

Madoka: que? no puede ser verdad (empezo a llorar) es mentira

Tiempo despues sus amigos se la llevaron y prometieron cuidarla todo el tiempo posible desde llevarla a su habitacion a llevarla a pasear para distraelrla pero se sentia una carga incluso mas que antes, y se sentia muy triste pero sonreia para que ellos no sufrieran y aun asi se sentia feliz a veces porque ginga no se rendia y no dejaba de hacer cosas para recuperar su amistad despues de como la trato , hasta le dijo que la llevaria a un paseo manana.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiempo juntos y un milagro de navidad

Han pasado 3 meses desde el dia del accidente y ginga decidio llevarla a pasear para distraerse pero para el era la oportunidad perfecta para reparar lo que hizo

Ginga: ten te traje un cafe

Madoka: gracias , oye no tienes que hacer todo esto

Ginga: a que te refieres?

Madoka: a fingir seguir siendo mi amigo, se que los demas te estan obligando y que ademas te sientes culpable, no tienes porque hacer nada ahora me siento solo como una carga incluso mas que antes

Ginga: eso no es verdad!, hago esto porque eres importante para mi, y nunca haz sido una carga siempre nos haz ayudado incluso cuando te damos la espalda, siempre has estado ahi como nuestro angel ahora dejame ser el tuyo

Madoka: pero-

Ginga: se que cometi un grandisimo y estupido error , pero quiero arreglarlo y recuperarte en mi vida, ya sea como amiga o como la persona que amo, solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes

Madoka: si pero ahora nada volvera a ser como antes (miro sus piernas)

Ginga: lo se, lo lamento

Madoka: no importa, ahora se que de verdad puedo contar contigo y con los demas

Ginga: siempre podras contar conmigo y con los otros nunca estaras sola

Madoka: gracias

Ginga: no tienes que agradecer

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante un rato

Ginga: ah...oje creo que ya tenemos que volver (sonrojado)

Madoka: si...ah.. creo que devemos irnos (sonrojada)

*Al dia siguiente*

(Kenta entro a B-Pit)

Madoka: hola kenta

Kenta: hola (muy sonriente)

Kyoya: porque esa enorme sonrisa, bueno mas grande de lo normal

Kenta: estoy muy feliz porque hoy ire a ver a santa claus

Kyoya: no me digas que aun crees en santa

Kenta: que tiene?

Kyoya: pues el no exist- (en ese momento ginga le jalo el cuello del sueter y lo llevo con madoka y benkei)

Ginga: que crees que haces (susurrando)

Kyoya: estoy siendo ahorcado, quitame las manos de encima!

Benkei: no se te ocurra decirle lo que intentabas decirle!

Kyoya: que?, solo le iba a decir la verdad de que santa no es real

Madoka: y crees que esta bien arruinarle la ilusion a un nino de solo 11 anos

Kyoya: ok, no le dire nada al mocoso si me hacen un favor

Ginga, Madoka y Benkei: cual?

Kyoya: sueltenme!

Todos se soltaron y kenta estaba muy confundido

Kenta: pasa algo?

Ginga: no, no pasa nada

Kenta: oigan queria preguntarles que si quieren venir conmigo a ver a santa para que le digan que quieren en navidad

Ginga: claro que queremos

Kyoya: queremos?

Madoka: si, queremos

Kenta: que bien!, vamos rapido!

*Cuando llegaron al centro comercial*

Kyoya: no puedo creer que me obligaran a esto

Benkei: solo recuerda que es por nuestro amigo

Ginga: si, ademas nadie conocido esta aqui

Madoka: y no olviden que no importa cual sea su deseo trataremos de cuplirlo, deacuerdo?

Todos: si

Turno de ginga:

Santa: ola muchacho y que quieres para navidad

Ginga: se que es raro pero (le susurro en la oreja)

Santa: vere que puedo hacer, pero la mayor parte depende de ti

Ginga: lo se, adios

Turno de benkei:

Santa: y que quieres para navidad?

Benkei: que mi amigo no me obligue a estas cosas el proximo ano

Santa: ah...ok

Turno de madoka:

Santa: y que quieres para navidad jovencita?

Madoka: yo quiero que mis amigos siempre esten bien

Santa: cuenta con eso

Madoka: gracias senor

Turno de kyoya:

Santa: y tu que quieres para navidad?

Kyoya: terminar con esta humillacion

Santa: valla, que personas vienen hoy

Turno de kenta:

Santa: tu que quieres para navidad pequeno?

Kenta: yo no quiero nada para mi, pero ves a la chica que esta ahi? (le senalo a madoka), ella es mi mejor amiga y-

*con ginga y los demas*

Ginga: porfavor diganme que no dira lo que creo

Madoka: oh no

Benkei: oh dios ten piedad

Kyoya: que no se atreva

*Devuelta*

Kenta: mi deseo es que vuelva a caminar

Kyoya: #$%&$# !

Ginga: ya nos fregamos

Santa: bueno eso si es dificil

Kenta: porfavor siempre he sido un buen nino y la navidad es un dia para los milagros, podras hacerlo ( lo mira con ojos suplicantes)

Santa: vere que puedo hacer pero nunca debes perder la esperanza

Kenta: si, gracias (abrazo a santa)

*Devuelta con los demas*

Madoka: estamos perdidos

Ginga: lo se

Benkei: callense que ahi viene

Kenta: madoka, escuchaste mi deseo?

Madoka: si, lo escuche

Kenta: no te da gusto, pronto volveras a caminar!

Madoka: kenta, yo-

Ginga: esta muy feliz porque tu deseaste algo para ella

Madoka: si, lo estoy

Kenta: no te preocupes, eso es lo que yo quiero para que seas muy feliz otra vez (la abrazo)

*Esa noche*

Ginga: sigues pensando en lo que dijo kenta?

Madoka: si, no quiero desepcionarlo pero es imposible

Ginga: y si no lo es

Madoka: ginga ya oiste al doctor, no tengo mas posibilidades, solo se necesitaria un milagro

Ginga: pues..la navidad es un dia para los milagros solo no pierdas la fe

Madoka: esta bien, ire a terminar de reparar a pegasus, recuerda que manana tienes una batalla con kyoya

Ginga: si, buenas noches

Madoka: buenas noches

*Al dia siguiente*

(en el beycolliseum)

Kyoya y ginga estaban teniendo otra intensa batalla pero como siempre se le salia de las manos , y ambos estaban usando toda su energia en todos sus ataques hasta que no pudieron mas y se desmallaron (otra vez), kyoya reacciono en un momento pero ginga no despertaba y madoka queria bajar a ver como estaba pero no podia bajar las escaleras en silla de ruedas

Madoka: kenta tengo que ir!

Kenta: pero como?!, no soy tan fuerte como para sostenerte!

Madoka: no me ah...importa! (se estaba levantando)

Kenta: ma-madoka acaso te estas?

Madoka sentia dolor cuando intentaba levantarse pero cuando se levanto el dolor se hizo insoportable

Kenta: madoka te paraste!, intenta caminar, tu puedes!

Madoka: ah..yo...ah..no puedo!,ahh!...me duele

Kenta: porfavor madoka ya llegaste muy lejos no te rindas ahora!

Madoka: no puedo!, (cayo de rodillas)

Kenta: porfavor!, ginga nos necesita!

Al escuchar eso madoka se levanto y se apoyo en kenta y empezo a bajar las escaleras por mas doloroso que fuese

*En el hospital*

Madoka: todavia no despierta?

Kyoya: no

Benkei: pero animate el doctor dijo que ya no tendras que usar la silla de ruedas y solo tendras que usar las muletas un tiempo y despues volveras a caminar

Kenta: si esas son muy buenas noticias!

Madoka: si creo que debo estar feliz por eso

Kyoya: bueno ya nos vamos, vienes?

Madoka: no, yo me quedare toda la noche

Benkei: ok, vendremos manana

Kyoya: si, adios

Madoka: adios

Madoka se quedo ahi toda la noche hasta que ginga desperto

*12:00PM*

Ginga: eh?, madoka?

Madoka: que bueno que despertarte

Ginga: que paso?

Madoka: colapsaste en tu batalla con kyoya otra vez

Ginga: espera porque usas muletas y donde esta la silla de ruedas?!

Madoka: pues cuando tu te desmallaste yo intente caminar hacia ti y me levante y-

Ginga: espera intentaste caminar por mi?

Madoka: yo, pues si (sonrrojada)

Ginga: no tenias que hacerlo

Madoka: si tenia porque no iba a dejar que algo te pasara (mas sonrojada)

Ginga: madoka...(sonrojado)

Madoka: si?

*En ese momento la abrazo*

Ginga: gracias

Madoka: de nada

Ginga: (miro el reloj y sonrio) mira que hora es

Madoka: (tambien miro el reloj y sonrio) feliz navidad

Ginga: feliz navidad

Se miraron el uno al otro hasta que se besaron

Ginga: (rompio el beso) te amo

Madoka: te amo tambien

Ginga: te vas a ir?

Madoka: no, me quedare contigo hasta manana

Ginga: ok buenas noches

Madoka: buenas noches

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que

Ginga: madoka, quieres ser mi novia?

Madoka: si, si quiero

FIN 3

**Les deseo a todos una feliz navidad llena de alegria y de felicidad acompanados de las personas que mas quieren y si esta alguno pasando por momentos dificiles, o le sucedio algo malo quiero que sepa que la esperanza no se va, y siempre debe tener fe en los demas, en dios y en si mismo**


End file.
